Usual Day for Sasuke and Naruto? NEVER!
by SasuNaruLoverEwa
Summary: A really romantic and funny fanfiction of Sasuke and Naruto! There on Facebook!


**As Always...**

_Naruto's pov_

As always I went on my face book account to check things up. As always I chatted with my friends, and as always my status was 'single'. I don't know why but that really annoyed me in some ways. So I went around my friends pages, and surprisingly, All of them were **'in a relationship' **or **'engaged'**. Even Sakura! _**Sakura!**_( well good luck Rock Lee!). Well except for two. Uchiha Sasuke that was my best friend and for all the girls in Konoha really hot. And Sai a really annoying and fucked up retard that even annoys _**me**_. So I chosen to text Sasuke to go out and talk. After the text was sent, I received my answer after a minute or so.

_**Sorry dobe,busy. Anyway when I walk out of my apartment girls will surrender me and we will split. If you really have to, come over to my place.**_

So I grabbed my jacket,and rushed out as fast as I can to the Uchiha mansion.

When I got there I was out of breath obviously because I was running. So I stood in front of the double door for some seconds to catch my breath and knocked. I could hear footsteps coming to the door and unlocking a door lock. Sasuke opening the door, was wearing a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt that said 'just look but don't touch'. I chuckled at that moment but I somehow refused to laugh. I knew if I laugh now, I would lose my life.

"Will you come in dobe?" Sasuke said with his normal cool and manly voice.

I just said a "thanks!" and walked into the enormous empty house. Sasuke leaded me to the living room and brought some tea and biscuits.

"What did you want to talk about?"

I was finishing my biscuit and just said "Are you actually single Sasuke?" That got him off guard.

"Well _**yeah**_" I knew that he was thinking the same thing I was, When I look in his eyes, I can read his mind. _**every time, Any time**__._ He then turned to me and started going really red as a tomato.

"Naruto...I know its sudden but this is the best moment..."

"For wha-" Then I realized he is confessing his feelings to me. How did I know? He was leaning forward more with every word he said. So I just pulled his lips to mine and starting making out.

_Sasuke's pov_

His lips feel really good on my really cold ones. I dreamed about this day ever since I came back! Naruto's tongue licking my lips begging for entrance. So I opened my mouth as Naruto was roughly exploring it. I let out some moans but rest I refused to let out. Then pulled back and both of us started patting.

"How was that teme?" the dobe asked playfully. I just frowned and did my usual smirk.

"I can do better then that dobe" So I pushed the dobe on his back and again got into the passionate kiss. Quickly pulled his shirt off , pulled back and started kissing his neck slowly but roughly. I heard his begging for more and moans. So I started going down his chest and then unzip his-

"a-a-a Sasuke too early for that! See ya!" The dobe got up, put his t-shirt on and walked out of my house. I just stared after the dobe, In my living room. Then after I snapped out of my dream world I got onto my face book account. And put my status on 'in a relationship'. Then checked Naruto's. Wow he is quick! he gave me a lesson for going too far, but he already put 'engaged to Uchiha Sasuke'. I didn't actually mind so I changed my status to 'engaged to Uzumaki Naruto'. Then I got two texts from Naruto. Saying...

_**Yay! I love you so much sasuke! Can't believe we are together! Love you bye!**_

And second one saying...

_**Oh fuck. I got one hundred texts from girls around Konoha saying 'I will kill you bitch' or 'I will kill you for lying' please help!**_

I sighed. I went onto my page and wrote...

_**'who ever is going to see Naruto tomorrow, is me and its only to have sex. If you have a problem with that I'll kill you.' **_

After I wrote that Naruto just sent me a text saying things like **'awwww'** and '**didn't have to be so mean' **and **'yay the bad texts stopped!' **and the last one **'we are going to have sex!'**

I just sent him back...

_**'Love you too' **_and turned off my laptop_._

**THE END REVIEW PLZZZZ!**


End file.
